Jealousy
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: Ed has always put Al's happiness before his. Can this lead to something horrible? Slight AU.rated for Ed's mouth.
1. I did it for you Al!

Kyuubi: YES I AM ALIVE!!! Ed: Don't be suprised she is the worst procrastinator ever known! 

Kyuubi: HEY!!! I'm not that bad now am I?

Ed: Oh, I don't know, does not updating in over what? 2,3,4 months not mean bad?

Kyuubi:...IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! My half-brother lost my notebook that had my stories all in it

and it's still at my dad's in ARKANSAS and I'm in INDIANA!!! PLUS I haven't told them about it

yet...

Ed:...What if it's at your house? Have you checked yet?

Kyuubi:...(shifty eyes)Of course I have!!!

Ed:And by that you mean no?

Kyuubi:ANYWAYS on with the story.

Ed:Kyuubi does NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the Characters. (EXCEPT FOR THE REPORTERS!!!)So don't sue.

Kyuubi: I might own it in some crappy alternate universe or something like that but not in this one!  
-  
"talking"  
_'thinking'  
_(author notes)

JEALOUSY

Chapter one: I did it for you Al!

(Okay you know that episode where Al and Ed come running up to the house with the horse-like dogs or crap like that? WELL I thought WHY DID ED'S HAVE THAT CRAPPY TAIL???He's better than that!So I thought that it was like this! This is also AU...Trisha still died but they didn't do the human transmutation crap so Al isn't in the armor and Ed has all his limbs.They also didn't become State Alchemists.)

A short man was walking through the city streets, it was dreadful out there too! One of those storms that you wouldn't leave a puppy out in no matter what.(I do know someone cruel enough to actually leave one out too!) He was lost in thought and didn't even seem to notice the storm.

_'Alu...I did it for you...how come it came to this? You probably hate me now...but at least you were happy.'_

(I don't have to describe him do I? You probably already know by know! Ed: Just do it!) The young man had golden hair in a braid that looked like it should have been on an angel. He had amber eyes with a knowledgeble look to them. (How do you get that kind of look anyway?) He wore leather pants with a black t-shirt. He had a black leather coat over him too, then he had ANOTHER coat, this one red with a snake-cross on it's back, and last two white gloves on his hands. His shoeswere black as well.

(Do I really have to say this? I mean if you can't guess who it is already then your just plain retarded!  
Alright) The young man was known as Edward Elric. He had run away after his outburst at the press conference for his little brother(Do I need to?) Alphonse Elric. He didn't plan on ever going back either.

_'I shouldn't have done it...but I couldn't take it anymore...I was so envious of you Al...you had everything I wanted. Why can't things go back to before?'_

He remembered a time when he and Al would laugh and talk together while studying alchemy.

_'Alchemy...I used to love it...now I hate it. It tore us apart... I thought you could take fame, I really did. Guess you couldn't.'_

He remembered when it all first started...they had been studying alchemy again, this time doing experiments.  
He noticed how he had always made something perfect while Alphonse had made something bad. He would always look sad when presenting them to their mother, as if he was ashamed of it.

Then he came up with a plan for his brother. That's where the trouble first began... He remembered running up to his mother with Al right behind them metal dog in hand...that's when it all began.  
-  
Kyuubi:So did anyone like it? Please click the little button at the bottom of the page to review! AND IF YOU CRITICIZE WRITE WHY!!!!

Ed:(reading) Wow I didn't even wonder why that happened...has anyone even wrote about this?

Kyuubi:Yeah one person! It was a good one too, it was where Al felt down and Trisha told him a story and it cheered him up. If anyone knows the story name or author tell me! I liked it very much and I would recommend other people reading it too!!!

Ed:Kyuubi noticed how some people started their stories out at the end and then went to the beggining. So she's trying it. Tell her if she's good or not too! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Jealousy is wildfire

Kyuubi: Okays, I updated this. The problem is I'm in writer's block, so if it's bad don't start whining.

Ed: Okay here it is, the next chapter of Jealousy.

* * *

Two boys ran up to their mother. They were both holding two horse-like objects. The younger's was a little worse for wear and the olders had a bad tail.

"Mom! Mom! Look! Look! See?"

"Brother made it. I can only make something like this, though."

Edward looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eye. Al looked really sad, he wondered why. Was it because Ed had made something better then Al? Well then he'd have to fix that. The next couple of days, Ed spent less time reading and studying Alchemy and more time just playing around. Eventually Al started to surpass him in all aspects of Alchemy. It was at this time that Edward started to study in alchemy again.

He always kept it a secret, because Al was doing so good that everyone complemented him. Al was happy, and it would stay that way. Even though everyone would always say Al was better than Ed and Ed should be more like him. The other kids teased him and called him stupid, saying that his younger brother was better than him. But he took it and didn't let it affect him, after all Al was happy, and that was all that mattered to him.  
He could take this if it meant Al was happy.

That's were the trouble began. Jealousy can ruin the most happy person, and can drive them to do things they don't want to, even if they try to resist it. It eventually becomes so strong, that they are riddled with hate, even for the one they love the most. Jealousy can be hastened with insults, compliments to someone else, someone else getting everything you want. It ruines you, and nothing can stop it's wildfire.

* * *

Kyuubi: This chapter is even shorter than you Ed.

Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Kyuubi: I said this chapter is shorter than you...

Ed: ...Oh, thanks.( I thought you'd said it was taller than me.)

Kyuubi: That was a close one...(I really mean it was taller then him, but he doesn't need to know that.)

Ed: Read and Review! Somethings shorter than me yes!!!!!


End file.
